la crisis de Italia y la amavilidad alemana
by lucka-love
Summary: italia tiene problemas y vusca ayuda por el mundo, y lo que encuentra le sorprenera...
1. Chapter 1

Hola... bueno... esta es una historia que salio de mi cuento favorito... que adapte para esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son mios, hetalia no es mia, el cuento no es mio... lo unico mio que hay a quí es la idea de hacer esto... T_T

* * *

_Un día, hace mucho tiempo, llegó la crisis a Italia. El dinero y la comida empezaron a faltar. Todos los que se quedaron sin casa viajaron a otros países donde poder empezar una nueva vida hasta que la crisis terminara. Italia no sabía qué hacer, su país se iba a la ruina y no veía la forma de evitarlo. Pensó en alguna forma de solucionarlo, cuando se le ocurrió que podría pedirle ayuda a algún país._

_"quizá los demás países puedan prestarme dinero", pensó._

_Cogió todo lo necesario y se encaminó hacia el primer país que vio: Francia._

_-¡Francia!-dijo Italia-, ¿podrías ayudarme hasta que se pase la crisis de mi país?_

_-¡Ah, que gracioso!; ya tengo suficiente con cuidar mi aspecto. ¡Vete, fuera de mi país!_

_El pobre Italia se encaminó de nuevo hacia el siguiente país. Encontró a América comiendo tranquilamente una hamburguesa._

_-¡América!- dijo Italia-, ¿podrías ayudarme hasta que se pase la crisis de mi país?_

_-vaya pregunta- dijo América- si te ayudo te comerás todas mis hamburguesas. ¡Vete, fuera de mi país!_

_El pobre Italia, algo desanimado, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a China._

_-China-dijo deprimido Italia-, ¿podrías ayudarme hasta que se pase la crisis de mi país?_

_-no, de ningún modo- dijo China-; yo no ayudo nunca a extraños. ¡Vete, fuera de mi país!_

_El pobre Italia ya no sabía qué hacer, en un principio le había parecido una buena idea pedirle ayuda a los demás países, pero ahora no le parecía tan buena idea. Mas siguió caminando en busca de alguna solución a su problema._

_En su camino, Alemania lo vio y le dijo:_

_-¿qué te pasa, Italia? _

_-tengo un problema y no sé cómo solucionarlo - le contestó-, ningún país quiere ayudarme y yo solo no puedo salir de la crisis que está pasando mi país._

_-yo puedo ayudarte- dijo Alemania- puedo prestarte algo de dinero._

_-¡OH, gracias, gracias!-dijo Italia saltando de la emoción._

_En ese momento pasaba por ahí Japón, que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y, acercándose a ellos, le dijo a Italia:_

_-yo también puedo ayudarte, si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo._

_Así Italia volvió a su casa contento, preparándose para superar su crisis con el dinero de Alemania y Japón._

_Se extrañó bastante al escuchar el timbre de su casa, pero fue a abrir._

_-¡Hola!-dijo España en cuanto se abrió la puerta, parecía esconder algo detrás de él- me he enterado de que estás en crisis, y me gustaría ayudarte._

_-¿de verdad?-le dijo entusiasmado Italia._

_-¡sí!- le sonrió España-, si quieres, yo te presto algo de comida. A ti siempre te han gustado mis tomates ¿no?_

_Italia asintió con la cabeza._

_-¡pues te traje una cesta llena de tomates!-sacó de detrás de él una cesta enorme llena de tomates de un apetecible color rojo intenso._

_Italia se encontraba muy contento en su casa recordando la maravillosa prueba de amistad que le demostraron._

_Los otros países vieron esto y comentaron._

_-yo no querría prestar mi dinero a un idiota como Italia,- dijo Francia._

_-yo hubiera tenido miedo de perder todas mis Hamburguesas- dijo América._

_-yo no hablo jamás con extraños- dijo China._

_Esa misma noche Rusia se preparaba para salir a "jugar" con el resto de los países._

_-¿quieres venir conmigo a jugar, hermana?- le preguntó a Bielorusia._

_-no- le contestó ella-, pero deja en paz a los países que ayudaron a Italia de mi parte._

_Rusia dejó en paz a Alemania, Japón y España, mientras que los otros países, por no ayudar a Italia, fueron obligados a "jugar" con Rusia._

_Y por eso todos los países le tienen miedo a Rusia, mientras que Alemania, Japón y España no tienen problemas con él._

* * *

_pues solo esto... personalmente a mi me gusto mucho...  
_

_para quen quiera ver la version real del cuento lo dejo en el siguiente cap..._


	2. Chapter 2

**El pajarito herido y el buen pino**

Un día, hace mucho tiempo, vino el frío. El invierno se aproximaba. Todos los pájaros se habían marchado hacia el Sur, donde poder vivir hasta la primavera. Pero un pajarito, que tenía un ala rota, no podía volar y no sabía que hacer. Miraba por todas partes para ver si veía un agujerito abrigado y caliente, cuando vio los hermosos árboles del bosque.

"quizá los árboles me abrigarán durante el invierno", pensó.

Fue saltando como pudo, hasta la orilla del bosque. El primer árbol que encontró fue un olmo con el vestido de plata.

-buen olmo- dijo el pajarito-, ¿quieres dejarme vivir en tus ramas hasta la primavera?

-¡ah, que gracioso!; y tengo bastante con cuidar de mis hojas. ¡Vete, vete de aquí!

El pobre pajarito saltó de nuevo con su ala rota hasta el árbol siguiente. Era una hermosa encina.

-gran encina- dijo el pajarito-, ¿quieres dejarme vivir en tus ramas hasta la primavera?

-vaya pregunta- dijo la encina-, si te dejo vivir en mis ramas picotearas todas mis bellotas. ¡Vete, vete de aquí!

El pobre pajarito salto de nuevo lo mejor que pudo con su ala rota hasta que llegó cerca del gran sauce que crecía al borde del río.

-buen sauce- dijo el pajarito-, ¿quieres dejarme vivir en tus ramas hasta la primavera?

-no, de ningún modo- dijo el sauce-; yo no hospedo nunca a extraños. ¡Vete, vete de aquí!

El pobre pajarito no sabia a quien dirigirse, pero continuaba saltando lo mejor que podía, con su ala rota. Pronto el abeto le vio y le dijo:

-¿Dónde vas, pajarito?

-no lo sé- dijo el pajarito-, los árboles no quieren prestarme abrigo y yo no puedo volar con mi ala rota.

-ven a mi casa- dijo el abeto-. Elije la rama que más te guste. Espera, yo creo que en este lado hace más calor.

-¡OH, gracias, gracias!- dijo el pajarito-. Pero ¿me podré quedar en ella todo el invierno?

-claro que sí, así me harás compañía.

El pino vivía cerca de su primo el abeto y, cuado vio al pajarito que saltaba sobre las ramas del abeto, dijo:

-mis ramas no son muy frondosas, pero puedo proteger al abeto del viento, porque soy grande y fuerte.

Así el pajarito preparó un rincón bien abrigado en la rama más grande del abeto y el pino le protegía del viento.

Cuando el enebro les vio dio:

-yo le daré al pajarito para que se alimente mis bayas negras.

Las bayas del enebro son muy buenas para los pajaritos.

Nuestro amiguito se encontraba muy contento en su alegre habitación, bien caliente y abrigado del viento, y todos los días desayunaba en el enebro.

Los otros árboles vieron esto y comentaron:

-yo no querría prestar mis ramas a un pájaro que no conozco- dijo el olmo.

-yo hubiera tenido miedo de perder mis bellotas-dijo la encina.

-yo no hablo jamás con extraños- dijo el sauce.

Esa misma noche el viento del norte vino a jugar al bosque. Y sopló sobre las hojas con su viento helado y cada hoja que él soplaba caía a la tierra.

-¿puedo jugar con todos los árboles quitándoles las hojas?-preguntó a su padre, el rey de la escarcha.

-no- dijo el rey-, los árboles que han sido buenos con el pajarito enfermo pueden conservar sus hojas hasta que les nazcan otras nuevas.

El viento del norte dejo tranquilas las hojas del pino, el abeto y el enebro, mientras que los otros árboles, por no ser buenos con el pajarito, las perdieron.

Y desde entonces, en el invierno, siempre conservan sus hojas el pino, el abeto y el enebro, y los otros árboles las pierden.

**FIN**


End file.
